


【丧病脑洞系列/科学组】light and dark（1）

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Summary:“闭嘴，布鲁斯……就这样，别停。”大概是一个科学组的温情故事。想写的内容有很多比如他们俩是什么时候开始的……后期大概还会有Hulk /Tony的设定跨度时间会从复联1-钢3-复联2-复联3-复联4不虐，结局是HE





	【丧病脑洞系列/科学组】light and dark（1）

Summary  
“闭嘴，布鲁斯……就这样，别停。”

他们的第一次上床简直是灾难。  
布鲁斯的家伙太大，托尼发誓他能订到的按摩棒都没有这么大的尺寸。他握着布鲁斯沉甸甸的家伙，考虑是不是先给他口一个。他们两个都是第一次和男人干这事，出于科学家的自负，自诩什么都能搞懂的他们都没有看过男男之间的该怎么做——如果布鲁斯的尺寸不是这么惊人，托尼也许还能把和对方上床这码事同他那足够丰富的经验联系到一起。但现在，他心底有点发怵。  
“这……托尼……要不还是停止？”布鲁斯的气息有点不太稳。很明显，当你的老二被一个精致漂亮的男人抓着这个男孩还恰好是你的心上人……任何男人都不会忍得住。但是，他卓越的头脑和眼睛让他看出了对方的踟蹰。布鲁斯知道自己的家伙很大，而且他兴奋的时候会变得更大。他自己撸过几次，也要花好长一段时间才能满足这个大家伙，更别提现在他体内还有个浩克。托尼提出的上床他本就不同意——如果不是对方的要求，布鲁斯根本不会做这个尝试。  
所以现在也挺好的。  
他深呼吸，尽量让自己不去看托尼那双诱人的眼睛。  
“不！”即使心底发怵不愿意承认自己有不擅长的领域，他闭起眼张开嘴尝试吞下布鲁斯的老二。目测距离和实际距离的差距让他的眼角泛起泪花，即使他把嘴张到最大，也仅仅勉强含住布鲁斯的龟头。被温热口腔包围的感觉让布鲁斯的手臂泛起绿色的青筋，“撕拉”一声，他扯坏了托尼的床单。托尼模仿着那些封面女郎的动作前后吞吐着，布鲁斯克制着自己抽动的欲望。他重复着深呼吸，试图用压制浩克的办法压制体内那只暴动的野兽。托尼无师自通学得很快，他的眼角余光观察着布鲁斯，对方额头分泌的汗水和青筋暴起泛着绿色的皮肤都昭示着他的忍耐已经到了极限。那个在他嘴里的家伙又变大了一个尺寸，柱身上的青筋跳动，布鲁斯试图从他口中撤离。他坏心地伸出舌尖舔了舔冠状沟的那条缝隙。浓浓的精液溅落在他的脸上。眼睛，鼻子，头发都沾染到了那些乳白色的液体。托尼的舌尖卷过嘴角边的精液，焦糖色的眼睛边缘还带着他的精液，布鲁斯的大脑里闪过一系列让他冷静下来的复杂公式又或是他用来抑制浩克的冥想……无论哪种方法都无法阻止他的眼里只剩下托尼上下滚动的喉结。  
托尼咽下了他的精液。  
托尼起身拿过纸巾抹掉脸上和头发上的精液。他很想问问布鲁斯是有多少时间没释放了，没等他开口，布鲁斯就强悍地握住他拿着纸巾的手腕，他没戴那副老旧的眼镜，亲吻间也不怕那副眼睛会硌到托尼。他沉迷于吮吸托尼的唇，前花花公子不甘示弱地张开嘴接受他的掠夺。他在托尼嘴里尝到自己精液的味道，说真的那不太好。一想到托尼就这么咽了下去，布鲁斯就忍不住更用力地亲吻对方。  
他的手摸进了托尼的内裤。起先是托尼先扒光了他的衣服，他自己还留了一件衬衫和内裤。现在托尼在他的配合下蹬掉了内裤。他的双手抓住托尼的屁股，用力程度足以在托尼的腰上和屁股上留下他的标记。托尼在他身下扭动身体，他的膝盖弯起，顶弄着他的胯部。先前刚射过没几分钟的家伙又威风凛凛地站立着，他的手来到托尼的前方替他安慰蓄势待发的性器。托尼捶着布鲁斯的肩，他肺部的空气已经被对方尽数榨取，当布鲁斯放开他时，他仰躺在床上喘着粗气。布鲁斯用两只手包裹住他们的欲望上下撸动。布鲁斯的手掌上有着和托尼一样的茧子，那些厚厚的茧子摩擦性器最敏感的地方带来的快感让托尼发出猫一样的呜咽。布鲁斯爱恋地亲亲他的下巴。他另一只手托着托尼的臀部，把他整个人抱起半坐。手指划过股缝，触到那一张一合的穴口——布鲁斯惊讶地看着对方，早前就给自己开拓过只是没想到布鲁斯家伙比他想象的还要大数倍的托尼把脸埋在对方的颈窝，只露出一双泛红的耳尖。  
他试探着挤进去一根手指，托尼体内又湿又软，过多的润滑体液因为布鲁斯手指的缘故溢出，又圆又翘的屁股上都是在灯光下亮闪闪的液体。布鲁斯突然很想看托尼的后穴是怎么吞下的他的手指。他抱着人换了一个位置。跪趴在床上，腰线下压，屁股被对方完全掌握的姿势让托尼把脸埋进柔软的鹅绒枕头中。布鲁斯贴心地往他的小腹下垫了一个枕头，他虽然没看过男性之间如何做爱，也清楚这样的姿势对腰部是个负担。  
一想到托尼在浴室那么久是为了扩张自己好承受他的力量，布鲁斯就忍不住更爱他一些。  
他想带给托尼最好的体验。  
虽然他没做过类似的事，但他会学习。


End file.
